


My Everything

by AsterVitae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Season 9, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterVitae/pseuds/AsterVitae
Summary: This takes place in season 9, right after they find Castiel with April. Castiel stays at the bunker though.I do not own Supernatural, just having some fun





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The POV does switch between Dean and Castiel. I warn you when it does though.

Dean watched Cass out of the corner of his eye as the dark-haired angel helped them research their latest case. 'Former angel', Dean reminded himself. That still took some getting used to, and honestly Dean would always think of Cass as an angel. Grace, or no grace. It had been about a month since Meta-douche had stolen Cass' grace, and it still broke his heart watching the once practically impenetrable force become so human. It seemed so weak in comparison. Dean knew that Cass was still strong and capable as any other hunter, hell, he was better than most. The fact that he could now die though scared that hell out of Dean. 

"Cass, buddy, why don’t you go to bed?" Asked Dean as Cass yawned for what had to be the 15th time in the last three minutes. 

"I'm fine, Dean." 

Dean tried not to let it get to him. This was not the first time they had gotten into an argument over this. Cass was clearly not used to being human yet, and he would push himself beyond his limits. Dean knew it was hard for Cass, so he really tried to stop 'mother-henning it', as Sammy put it. It was difficult though. Dean knew that Cass should be getting more sleep then he was and it made his chest ache watching his angel struggle like this. There were dark circles starting to form under his eyes and he looked pale. Dean was on the verge of slipping something to help Cass sleep into his drinks, but Sammy had given him his bitch-face when he suggested it, so maybe it wasn’t the best of plans. He did, however, start to make pots of decaf coffee after 5pm now, which seemed less underhanded than slipping something into a drink. 

* 

Castiel felt bad for his outburst. He knew that Dean was simply worried about him, but all it did was remind him of what he wasn’t anymore. He was no longer an Angel. He no longer had his grace, or his 'mojo', or his wings. He missed his wings the most. Everything took so much longer as a human. His time was cut short by the fact that he needed to sleep. Castiel hated sleeping. It made him feel vulnerable and worthless. He would push himself for days, until his body wore out and he simply passed out. It was always difficult waking from sleep, as well. He felt sluggish and irritable. Castiel looked up from the page he was reading when Dean's phone started to ring. 

"Milady." Smiled Dean as he answered his phone. 

Castiel could hear the high energy voice on the other line and knew it was Charlie. He still had not met her, but had heard a lot about her from Sam and Dean. He refocused on what he was reading and tried to ignore the jealousy that he was feeling at the easy way Dean spoke with her. Charlie made Dean happy, that much was evident, it was not right for Castiel to have such feelings about a person that he has not even met for one, and about someone who clearly meant so much to the people he considered to be family. 

* 

Dean was glad to hear from Charlie, it had been too long since they had last heard from her. He knew that she was starting to hunt now, a fact that still made him uneasy. 

"So, what do we owe the honor of your call? You're not in trouble are ya'?" 

"Nothing like that, my dear Handmaiden. I just finished kicking total ass against some ghost that was haunting this house, and I am close to Lawrence. I know your Batcave is located somewhere out here and I thought that maybe I would stop in and see my favorite giants. Maybe get to meet a certain angel, finally." 

"Yeah? That would be awesome Charlie, we would love to see you." 

"Well, that’s good, because I'm maybe about five minutes away." 

"How are you five minutes away from a place you don’t know the location of?" 

"Please. Who are you talking to?" 

"Right, right. Well, I guess we will see you soon Kiddo." 

"You bet your ass Dean Winchester!" Said Charlie before the line went dead. 

Dean shook his head with a smile as he put his phone down on the table. 

"Charlie is going to be here soon." Said Dean to Sam and Castiel. 

"I figured that out for myself." Replied Sam with a smile. 

* 

Castiel could feel his jealousy increase and he chastised himself for it. It didn’t take long before there was a knock at the door and he watched as Dean jumped up to answer it. Castiel stood as a fresh waive washed over him, and he desperately tried to push it down. 

"Heya bitches!" Rang out a loud voice throughout the bunker. 

Castiel watched as Dean and Sam both hugged the bouncy red head. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he stood back and gave her a smile when he saw that she noticed him. 

"You must be Castiel!" Chirped Charlie as she flung herself around him, Castiel was surprised by the intensity of the hug. 

"Yes. Hello, Charlie." 

"Wow, you're taller than I imagined." Castiel was not sure of what to think of the remark. "So, I heard about the whole being human now thing. Bummer." 

Castiel just nodded, he really did not know how to interact with her. He had never been good with social interactions, but if Charlie noticed his awkwardness than she was not letting on. 

"So, Charlie, what brings you to town?" Asked Sam, taking Charlies attention away from Castiel. 

Castiel listened as she told them about the ghost she had stopped. Turned out it was the same one they had been researching, which Castiel thought was lucky because he had not been able to absorb any information for the past hour. Perhaps Dean was correct, and he should go to bed soon. His eyes hurt, and his body felt heavy. It had been almost three days since he last slept, and he was definitely feeling the effects. Castiel did not want to seem rude by excusing himself so soon after Charlie arrived, but he was dead on his feet. Luckily, Sam mentioned going to bed and something about doing something tomorrow. It was hard to follow. 

"Cass," Said Dean and Castiel looked up and jumped back a little. He was surprised by how close Dean was to him. He hadn't been that close before. "You're fallen asleep standing. Why don’t we all hit the hay? We have a big day tomorrow." 

"Right, of course." Agreed Castiel, to what though, he was uncertain. 

He walked to his room and almost immediately fell asleep as he laid down. He couldn’t even bring himself to remove his clothes. 

* 

Dean was followed to his room by Charlie, he had offered to make up a room for her but she insisted that they 'talk' first. 

"So, what' up?" Asked Dean as he shut his bedroom door, and Charlie bounced on his bed. 

"This is nice." She said as she continued to bounce a little. 

"Memory foam." 

"How are you Dean?" Asked Charlie in a way that Dean knew she was getting at something and he didn’t know what it was yet. 

"I'm fine." 

"So, Cass is like living here, huh?" Said Charlie in an exaggerated nonchalant way. 

There it was, thought Dean. Dean closed his eyes and took a breath. It had been roughly 6 months since Dean last saw Charlie, and he drunkenly confessed his undying love for the angel. 

"Yeah." 

"How is that going?" 

"Fine." Replied Dean, he could hear how gruff he sounded. 

"That’s good. I think he needs to be here, being human and all now. That must be challenging for him." 

"I would imagine." 

"You have not talked to him about it?" Dean could hear the underlining reprimand of her comment. 

"No, Charlie, I haven't." Answered Dean, and before she could go on a tyrant quickly added, "We talked some when he first got here. He had a hard time getting here, and you know the entire 'host of heaven' is out to get him. Some reaper bitch killed him, and luckily Sammy is all Angeled up himself or..." 

"Woah, woah. You're going to need to fill in some plot lines for me. I'm a nubie to this story." 

Dean filled Charlie in on what had happened since they failed to close the gates of Hell. About the angels falling, about Sammy almost dying and having to have Ezekiel secretly wear his brother skin (he got an earful about that), and finally about what had gone down when they finally found Cass. 

"Shit, you guys can't seem to live a normal life, can you." Said Charlie once Dean had finished. 

"No." Laughed Dean. 

"That must have been scary, seeing Cass die like that." Whispered Charlie as she pulled Dean down so that he was sitting next to her on the bed. 

Dean didn't know what to say to that, so, he just nodded. It had been one of the worst moments of his life. He did not let himself think about it, because it always seemed to terrify him all over again. 

"And Cass slept with the bitch who killed him too. That is seriously messed up." Charlie laid her head against Dean's shoulder. 

"Yeah." Dean felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what the reaper had done to Cass. "There was no need for that. She... she didn’t need to put him through that. His first time... and it was a trick? She tortured him after, she fucking killed him... the fact that she made him feel safe enough to trust her, to have se... sex with her..." 

"It was his first time?" Asked Charlie shocked. 

"Yeah." 

"Like, ever? He has been around for... for forever, and that was the first time he had ever done it?" 

"Yeah. He said that he found it 'repetitive'." 

"Well, at least she must have been a lousy lay then." 

Dean laughed at that despite how shitty the thought of Cass sleeping with April made him. 

"Seriously. Sounds like he needs someone to show him how good it can be. Someone that cares about him. Maybe even someone who loves him." 

"Subtle Charlie." 

* 

Castiel woke up the next day and he felt like he had to drag himself out of bed. He certainly felt better than he had the night before at least. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. He had slept for over twelve hours. It took Castiel a while to wake up, he was not used to the sensation. Another thing he was not used to were the near constant erections that seemed to plaque him now. He had of course gotten them as an angel, however, he was able to will them away then. Now, well there was really only one way to handle his current, pressing, situation. Which brought him to another annoying chore about being human. The constant need to clean oneself. Sure, Castiel actually enjoyed showers, they were relaxing and felt good. However, the actual necessity to have to shower was annoying. 

With a groan Castiel made his way to the bathroom to shower. He stripped off his clothes and turned the water on to warm up. While he waited he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He needed to shave. Again. Castiel took a few moments to look over his body. He was lean, but muscular. Something he never thought about until he had to maintain it. Which he did using the men of letters gymnasium. His body was starting to become even more muscular than it was before he first inhabited it. When he was an angel he was able to simply maintain Jimmy's body how it was. Jimmy had been long gone, and even as an angel Castiel had started to feel a certain ownership of this vessel. He had been brought back in it, it felt like that was not merely a coincidence. Now it was truly his body. It's all he had. He may be weaker now that he didn't have his grace, but he would not be completely useless. He would become as strong as was physically possible. 

The bathroom was filling with steam and as the mirror began to fog up, Castiel shook himself from his thoughts. Entering the shower Castiel let out a moan of pleasure from the warmth of the water that cascaded down his body. He washed his hair, and used Sam's conditioner. The same conditioner that Dean both made fun of Sam using and secretly used himself. A fact that everyone knew. He began to wash his body, enjoying the gentle glide of the soap against his skin. It may be a hassle to be forced to clean oneself on a daily basis, but at least it was enjoyable. 

Castiel's hand grazed his still hard penis, the contact made him whimper. This aspect of humanity still terrified him. Yes, it felt good to do, but the need behind it was overwhelming. It was not something to be ignored. It demanded his attention, and his eventual submission. Biting his bottom lip in an effort to keep the noises that escaped to a minimal, he gently wrapped is hand around his girth. Slowly Castiel began to stroke himself, the velvety soap easing the way. It had taken him some experimenting to discover that it felt better with a little help. Something that Dean made him aware of, albite unintentionally. Dean had made some joke about Castiel's long showers, and how he hoped he wasn’t using all of the soap. It was not until the next day the joke clicked in his mind as he was washing himself. They indeed started to go through more soap after that. 

Castiel's pace picked up as he thought of Dean. Dean's beautiful face and smile. Castiel loved that smile. Those lips. A moan escaped Castiel as he imagined Dean's lips around his erection. Something he saw in pornography once. Castiel palmed the tip of his cock and he nearly screamed out in pleasure. There was precome leaking copiously and his cock grew harder. He was close. It only took a few more strokes and Castiel was coming with a whisper of Dean's name. It wasn’t until he came down, and he was washing the ejaculate down the drain, that he felt shame for his actions. Dean was his friend. He should not be having these thoughts about him. 

Castiel quickly turned off the water and grabbed a nearby towel to wrap around his waist. He shaved and brushed his teeth after and left the bathroom, attempting to leave thoughts of his earlier activities, there. As he walked down the hall towards his room Castiel was deep in thoughts. He was so distracted that he literally ran into Charlie right outside of Dean's room. She had just come out of it, and she was wearing one of Dean's tshirts and what had to be a pair of his boxers. Castiel swallowed around the knot in his throat and forced a smile. 

"Oh!" Cried out Charlie in surprise. "Shit. Cass, you scared me." 

"My apologies." 

"Don't worry about it. Damn Cass, you're sure hiding a body underneath those clothes of yours." 

Castiel looked down at his body, and then back up at Charlie with a questioning arch to his brow. 

"Dean said something about making lunch, so hurry up and get dressed you hunk." Said Charlie as she winked at Castiel and skipped away. 

Castiel turned to watch her as she made her way towards the kitchen before he made his way to his room to get dressed. 

* 

"Well, well, I see that Milady has decided to join the living." Joked Dean as Charlie made her way into the kitchen. 

"Hey, I kicked some serious ghost butt yesterday, okay. Peter Venkman would have been jealous of my skills. I think I deserve a little rest after that." 

Dean laughed and continued to cook. It was almost done and he was worried that Cass would sleep through it. He was making burgers, and he knew how much Cass loved them. But, he needed his sleep too. Dean was torn about whether or not he should wake up his sleeping angel. 

"Should I go wake up Cass?" Asked Sam. 

"No need to. He is awake." 

"Yeah?" Asked Dean as he started to take the burgers off the heat. 

"Yeah. I ran into him in the hall. He had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel, which was dangerously low on his hips." 

"You writing a romance novel there Charlie?" Dean gave her a warning look. 

Sam didn't know, and he would like to keep it that way. He still couldn’t believe that Charlie had gotten it out of him. No one else needed to know about his feelings for Cass. His very one-sided feelings. Charlie went to say something else, but stopped as Castiel made his way into the kitchen and towards the coffee. 

"Well mornin', sunshine." Said Dean, to which Cass gave a groan of acknowledgment to. 

Dean smiled at the angel and then started to plate the food. 

"Well, lunch is served." Said Dean. "Everyone grab what they want." 

"This looks delicious, Dean." Said Cass as he walked over to where they were all standing. "Thank you." 

"Of course." 

They all sat down to eat and Dean could not help but to watch Cass. He loved how much Cass enjoyed food. Burgers were his favorite, and Dean would make them as often as possible. He would have made them more often, but Sammy had started to bitch about how unhealthy it was. Dean almost choked on his food when he heard Cass moan. It was filthy and sexy, and Dean was a fucking pervert because here he was getting hard and all Cass was doing was eating. 

"Dean this is so good." Said Cass, which caused Dean's neck and face to heat up. 

"Thanks man. Burgers are awesome, kinda hard to screw 'em up." 

"You underestimate your talents, Dean." Replied Cass with a smile that made Dean's heart do ridiculous things. "These burgers are particularly delicious." 

All Dean could think about was how delicious Cass was. He wanted to haul his angel in for a kiss and press him down on the table to ravish him. 

"Whatever you say." Replied Dean in what he hoped was a calm voice. 

Dean pointedly did not look up at Charlie, who was currently grinning at him like a fool. 

* 

Castiel had just finished a delicious lunch. This was one aspect of humanity that he enjoyed. Food tasted so good. As an angel he could only really focus on the molecules of food, but without his grace he could experience the flavors. He could now understand humanities affinity towards gluttony. 

"Thanks Dean for lunch." Said Charlie as she yawned. 

"How are you still tired? You slept all day." 

"I blame that mattress of yours. It's too comfortable. Makes you want to curl up and stay there." 

"Dean let you take his bed?" Asked Sam in mock amazement. 

"We shared. Had ourselves a little sleepover." 

Castiel felt sick. He had hoped that Dean slept elsewhere else last night and had simply allowed Charlie to use his bed. That was not the case. They had spent the night together apparently. It was not too surprising really, so Castiel was not sure why the news was hitting him so hard. Dean clearly cared for Charlie, and it was obvious how much Charlie cared for Dean in return. Charlie was a very nice woman, and Dean deserved to be happy. Castiel closed his eyes and tried to will his sudden nausea away. 

"I think I will go work out now." Said Castiel as he stood up to leave the room. "Thank you again for lunch, Dean." 

Castiel quickly placed his dish in the sink and headed towards the gymnasium. He heard the faint sound of someone speaking to him, but he pressed on. He knew that his sudden departure probably seemed odd, but he could not bring himself to care. The kitchen had become suffocating. Castiel started to do his usual routine, trying his hardest to not think of Dean and Charlie together. Images of them kept popping into his mind, and no matter what, he couldn’t shake them. He kept adding more and more weight, hoping that the strain would distract him enough so he wouldn't be unable to conjure up the unwanted visuals. It wasn’t until the sharp pain ripped through his shoulder and down his back that he realized that he probably added too much weight. He screamed out in pain, and the bar he had been lifting fell with a loud bang to the floor. Castiel fell to his knees and clutched his shoulder. The pain was blinding and his vision seemed to waver. 

"Fuck, Cass!" Cried out Dean from somewhere nearby. "You alright?" 

Embarrassment flooded Castiel along with the unbearable pain. He was so pathetic now and weak. He hated Dean seeing him like this. 

"I'm fine, Dean." Replied Castiel as calmly as he could. 

"Shit, you hurt yourself." Dean crouched down next to him. "Let me help you up." 

"I said that I am fine." Repeated Castiel with an edge to his voice. 

Castiel felt so useless as a human as it was and now he was hurt. What good was he to Dean now. He did not want Dean to see him like this. 

"Cass, please, let me help..." 

"I'M FINE!" 

Castiel instantly regretted his outburst when he saw the hurt look cross Dean's face. 

"Right. Of course. I'll just go." 

Castiel watched Dean leave and cursed himself. He had not only injured himself, but Dean as well now. He tried to stand to go after him, but the pain was too much, so he sat back down. He had not realized he started to cry until a tear dropped down his cheek. Castiel was unsure whether it was due to the severe pain he was in, or because of how he treated Dean. Both, probably. 

* 

Dean stormed his way into the garage. He tried to shove his feelings down along the way. He was not going to fucking cry over this. He was guy, and he sure as hell did not cry. It may have been more believable had his lips not quivered at the force he was putting into keeping his pride in check. No tears actually fell, but he sure felt gutted. He made it all the way to Baby, his hand was on the door handle, when he stopped. He knew Cass was hurting and he damn sure was not leavin' him like that. Dean made his way to the kitchen where he grabbed a glass of water and some Percocet's that they had lifted from some hospital or another. 

Dean made his way back towards the gym, trying to keep his damn pride in check. He made it to the door and taking one look at his angel his anger melted away and his chest clenched at the sight. Castiel had not noticed his presence, his eyes were shut in obvious pain and there were tears falling down his face. Cass was breathing hard and was holding onto his left shoulder with his right hand. 

"Fuck!" Cried out Cass to Dean's shock. "Fuck, why?! Why!?" 

Dean watched as Cass fell apart. He knew that if he was caught in Cass' place that it would not be pretty. So, he quietly backed out of the gym and down the hall. 

"Cass?" Yelled Dean so that Cass knew he was coming. 

He walked slow so that the angel had enough time to pull himself together. When he re-entered the gym Cass' eye were red but there were no tears. 

"Listen," Said Dean a little bit gruffer than he intended, "you don’t want my help that’s fine. I'll leave ya alone. But, you're taking this first. It's a pain killer, and it will help." 

Dean sat the glass down on the floor next to Cass, and placed the Percocets into the palm of Cass' hand. Dean looked at Cass for a moment before turning to walk out of the gym. 

"Thank you, Dean." Said Cass quietly as Dean walked out. 

* 

Castiel took the pain killers that Dean had given him. Once they took effect they made Castiel feel weird. His shoulder and back still ached, but he did not really care about that any longer. Everything felt off, like it was not quite right. He had a difficult time focusing on any one thing. Before long he decided to just make it to his room and sleep. He was not sure how he liked this feeling. He felt out of control, and right now that was really the last thing he wanted to feel. As he made his way down the hall Castiel ran into Sam. 

"Woah." Said Sam as Castiel practically ran into him. 

"That keeps happening." 

"You alright, Cass?" 

"Yessss. I am alright, Samuel." 

"Are you... are you drunk?" Asked Sam, which made Castiel laugh. 

"No, no, no, no, no, not at all." 

"You sure?" 

"Quite. I hurt myself working out. Rather badly, actually. Dean gave me pain killers." 

"Oh." Replied Sam with a furrowed brow. "Well, how are you feeling?" 

"Weird. I can still feel the pain, but it's as if it is detached from me somehow. It's very odd. Very, very odd. Being human is confusing Sam. There is so many emotions. So much pain." 

"Right. You should take a bath. It should help the pain. You will probably feel it more after the pain killers wear off, because you don’t realize how bad it is. A warm bath, with some Epsom salt, should help to relax the muscles. It's better in the long run." 

"Thank you, Sam. I think I will do that. You are a very kind man. I am sorry that I called you an abomination." 

"That's alright, Cass" Laughed Sam. "That was a long time ago. I like to think we have become friends, family really, since then. I know we do not share a 'profound bond' like you and Dean, but you're still my brother Cass." 

"I feel the same way. I care so deeply for both you and Dean. Maybe not in the same way, but I think of you as a brother as well, Sam." 

"Then how do you think of Dean?" Asked Sam with a knowing smirk. 

"Dean is... Dean is everything, Sam. There are no words adequate enough to describe how I view him. How I feel for him. He is simply my everything." 

If Castiel had not been so high on the pain killers he probably would have been a bit embarrassed by his confession. He probably would have noticed Sam's small, knowing, smile. 

"Do you need help with the bath? Not actually bathing! But, you know, running it and stuff." 

"That would be very kind of you, Sam." 

* 

Dean was sitting in his room thinking about Cass. Was he still in the gym, sitting alone on the floor? He wanted to go and check on him, but he had already been yelled at once. He really did not need to be yelled at a second time. A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" Asked Dean as he cleared his throat. 

The door opened and Sam walked in carrying a giant book with him. Nerd probably wanted help doing research for something. Dean was not in the mood for that right now. 

"Heya, Sammy." Said Dean from where he sat on his bed. 

"Dean." Said Sam with a definite bitch tone. 

"What is it?" Dean ran his hand over his face. 

Dean really was not in the mood to be scolded by his brother. 

"Just ran into Cass." 

"Yeah?" Dean was glad to hear that Cass was up. That had to be good news. "How is he?" 

"High out of his mind. Apparently, someone gave him pain killers after he hurt himself, and just left him alone." 

Dean could feel the anger building up. He hadn't wanted to leave Cass alone. Cass didn't want his help. 

"How the hell could you have left him like..." 

"Sammy, don't." 

"Don’t? Cass cares about you so much Dean. I know you care about him, so why the hell would you just leave him!?" 

"He doesn’t want me!" 

Dean watched as Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"He did not want me to help him, okay." Clarified Dean. 

"Well, I don’t know what happened." Replied Sam, letting the moment drop away unmentioned. "But, I just had to help him into the bath. He is in pain, and you should help him." 

Same tossed the giant book he was holding next to Dean on his bed. 

"I bookmarked a simple pain lotion. It's supposed to cure most pain rather quickly. It's easy enough to make, and we have all of the ingredients needed already." 

"Why didn’t you make it then?" 

"I am not the one who left Cass like that. Fix it." 

Dean really wanted to argue his point again, but he honestly felt guilty anyway. Sam might not know exactly what happened, but Dean sure as hell felt responsible. 

"You sure you couldn't just heal him?" Asked Dean in the hopes that Zeke would come out. 

It was weird watching his brother's mannerisms change so quickly. 

"I cannot." Replied Ezekiel. "Castiel does not know that I am helping heal your brother. That was our deal when Castiel came to stay at the bunker. I allowed for him to stay with the condition that he does not know of my existence." 

"You could heal him without him knowing..." Started Dean. 

"He may have lost his Grace. He is no idiot. He would know something took place, and I cannot risk him discovering me. Not while the other angels are after him. I took a large enough risk bringing him back to life." 

"What do you think Cass would do?" 

"The answer is no." Replied Ezekiel before he powered down. 

"What do you mean, can't I just heal him?" Asked Sam. "Make the lotion Dean." 

Dean watched as his brother walked out of the room and he sighed in frustration. How the hell did he always get himself into these situations? 

* 

It had been several hours since Castiel had taken the bath. At the time it was very relaxing, and he needed to remember to thank Sam again for his suggestion and for helping him accomplish the task. The pain killers were wearing off and along with the searing pain in his back and shoulder, that seemed to radiate down his hip now, coming back, so did his awareness of what he said to Sam. He really wished he had not made that particular confession. It was one thing to be in unrequited love with someone, it was another for others to know about it. Castiel also remembered how he spoke with Dean, and the guilt was making him sick. He decided to apologize and tried to locate Dean. Castiel had looked everywhere for him, and could not find him. He finally went to his room and knocked on the door. 

"Yeah?" Called Dean through the door and Castiel took a breath. 

"Dean. It's Castiel. I wanted to..." 

Castiel was cut short as the door opened, and Dean filled his vision. 

"Cass, I know your voice man, you don’t have to announce yourself." Smiled Dean. 

"Of course." 

"You feeling any better?" 

"A little. I took a bath earlier, I believe that helped to alleviate some of the pain" 

"Glad to hear it. Hey, ummm, why don’t you come in. I made some stuff to help with the pain." 

Castiel followed Dean into his room with a curious look on his face. 

"Sammy found it, but I, uuuh, I made it." Said Dean as he held out a Tupperware bowl with what appeared to be some kind of gooey substance in it. "It's one of the men of letters fix it spells. A lotion. Supposed to help with pain." 

"I see, that was very kind of you, Dean. Thank you." 

"Course, Cass. So, you probably need help with it. Since you hurt your back and all. I mean it would probably be hard to reach yourself." 

"That would pose a problem." 

"Right." Said Dean with a a blush across his face. "So, just take off your shirt and lay down." 

"Oh." Answered Castiel as he looked at Dean's bed. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It just..." Started Castiel a bit flustered. "Wouldn't Charlie mind?" 

"Why would Charlie mind?" Asked Dean in confusion. 

"Well, I mean... you two have been intimate on this bed..." 

"What!? Cass, why would you think that Charlie and I have had sex?" 

"She said so." 

"When?!" 

"At lunch earlier." Continued Castiel in confusion at Dean's shock. "She said that you guys had a sleep over." 

Castiel was taken aback by Dean's laughter. 

* 

Dean couldn't help it. This situation was hilarious. The fact that Cass thought he and Charlie had had sex together was ridiculous. 

"I fail to see what is so funny." Said Cass in his grumpy tone which made Dean laugh harder. 

"Sorry, Cass. Charlie and I have never, and will never sleep with one another. She is like my little sister." 

"But, she said that you guys had a 'sleep over'." Said Cass, even using those stupidly adorable finger quotes. 

"Yes, we did. She insisted that we talk for a good portion of the night. Then we watched Star Wars and passed out." 

"You didn't have sex?" Asked Castiel still not fully believing it. 

"No. For one, because I don’t view Charlie in that way. And B, if I did, it wouldn’t matter because that is one gold star lesbian." 

"What?" 

"She likes other girls. Exclusively. Never even kissed a guy before." 

"Oh. I was not aware of that." 

"Clearly." 

* 

Castiel felt a bit foolish, but mostly he was relieved. He couldn't help the small smile that played across his face. 

"Come on Cass, let's get you healed up. Now, this stuff might take a few times to fully work. And, it did say that it may not completely get rid of the pain, but it should help a little bit at least." 

Castiel nodded in understanding as he began to pull his shirt over his head. He felt very exposed standing there without a shirt on. 

"Damn, Cass." Dean cleared his throat. "I can see that all the working out you've been doing is... well, working." 

Castiel felt a flush go over his face and chest. 

"Most of this," Castiel gestured at his upper body, "was Jimmy's doing. I simply have to maintain it now that I am human." 

"That holy tax accountant get-up sure does hide that." 

Castiel did not know what to say, so he simply started to make his way towards Dean's bed. Then pain was really radiating down his hip now, and it was difficult to walk with putting pressure on it fully. 

"What's up with your leg?" Asked Dean. 

"The pain appears to be spreading a bit. It's throughout my left shoulder, down my back, and continues down my left hip." 

"Huh, why don't you lose the pants too then." 

Castiel again had no words, so he simply began to remove his pants. Once he was standing in Dean's room, in nothing but his underwear, Castiel felt exposed. He was not used to being so undressed in front of others, especially not Dean, 

"Lay down, Cass." 

* 

Holy shit, thought Dean. Cass was in his room, practically naked and he was about to rub him down. This might end very badly. Dean held his breath as he watched Cass lay down on his stomach. It took Dean a second or two longer than it should for him to move forward. He twisted off the lid of the bowl, and took out a good amount of the lotion. Cass gasped when it made contact with his back. 

"Sorry! I should have warned ya. Or you know, warmed it up some." 

"It is quite alright Dean." 

Dean slowly started to massage the lotion into Cass' back. Cass was firm below his touch, and Dean tried to breath as his cock filled. 

"That smells rather nice." Commented Cass. 

"It has some honey in it. I know you like honey, maybe that is why it smells so nice to you." 

Dean couldn't think. He hoped that sentence came out normally, because he could barely register what came out of his mouth. Dean was straddling Cass' hips, he was lifted up a bit so to not place any weight on the angels already injured body. Which was probably good, since he was fully hard now and leaking precome. Dean moved his hands across Cass' shoulders and back, in gentle circles. He was taking his time, ensuring that the lotion really seeped in. 

* 

Castiel felt amazing at this point. The lotion smelled amazing, and Dean was touching him in such a familiar way. Castiel had quickly grown aroused, and he was thankful he was laying on his stomach. He could not help a moan from escaping as Dean trailed his hands expertly down his back. He felt Dean's hands still for a moment, and he was worried that Dean thought that he was in pain. 

"Feels so good, Dean." 

"Thanks, Cass.” Dean swallowed hard. “Is it working?" 

"I believe so." 

"Good. Good." Answered Dean as his hands continued their journey down his back. 

Dean was slowly making his way down. The sensation was hypnotizing, and Castiel felt like he was lost in it. He had not even realized that he was currently making tiny little happy moans. He felt Dean's hands leave his lower back, and before he Castiel could question it, he felt them placed onto his thigh. This was somehow so much more. He didn't know if he was sensitive there, or what, but it was as if there was suddenly a fire spreading through Castiel's body. One that both started and ended with his cock. 

"Cass?" Whispered Dean in a small voice. "We might have to, ummmm, remove the underwear for me to do your hip." 

"Okay." 

* 

Dean could not believe that the words had actually come out of his mouth. He felt the blush that had spread over him deepen. Without thinking he brought his hands to either side if Cass' underwear, and when Cass lifted his hips up a fraction, he started to pull them off of the gorgeous angel underneath him. Dean had revealed the most perfect ass he had ever seen. It was tight, and firm, but also meaty. That might not be a sexy way to phrase it, but Dean could not think of another word for it. His cock was throbbing in his pants at the sight. He tried to control his hands as he brought them back down to Cass' thighs. It wasn’t until he started to rub up over his hips and ass that he realized he needs more of the lotion. Clearing his throat, he reached over and picked up the bowl. This time he warmed up the lotion by rubbing his hands together first before he brought them back down to Cass' hips. 

"How are you feeling, Cass?" Dean started to slowly make circles over Cass' thighs, his eyes never leaving that full, perky ass. 

"F... fine." Breathed Cass, which grabbed Dean's attention. 

Looking up from the beautiful sight right before his eyes, Dean noticed a few other things. Like the fact that Cass' breathing was quickened, and that he had his hands fisted in the sheets under him. Was Cass getting off on this too? Only one real way to find out, thought Dean. Taking a deep breath, Dean slid his hands over the curve of Cass' ass, and in a way that was clearly not meant as a means to help alleviate any pain, Dean squeezed. Castiel moaned out and pushed back into his hands. Feeling encouraged, Dean kept groping Cass' ass. 

* 

Castiel was breathing hard. He had never been so aroused in his life. Dean was currently squeezing his ass, and he wanted more. 

"Dean!" Whimpered Castiel in a voice thick with need. 

Castiel felt Dean's hands travel up his back as the hunter brought his weight down across him. He gasped when he felt Dean's erection hot against him, even threw the other man's layer of clothes. He was suddenly aware that he was completely naked, while Dean was fully clothed. Castiel's heart began to beat fast as he felt sweet, gentle kisses along his shoulders and neck. 

"Is this okay, Cass?" Asked Dean in a deep voice. 

"Yes, please." 

Castiel tipped his head to the side so that Dean had better access to his throat. He was currently sucking and licking kisses against him, and Castiel loved how it felt. Dean's hands kept moving up and down his sides. 

"I want you Cass." Growled Dean against Castiel's ear. 

"I'm yours, Dean." 

Castiel could not wait another second, he needed to taste Dean's lips. He turned around just enough so that he could angle his mouth against the hunters. 

* 

Dean let out a moan when Cass' mouth made contact with his own. Soon he was pushing his tongue inside and they were gently caressing one another. Dean lifted himself up a bit so that Cass could fully turn over onto his back. They were locked in an embrace now, kissing one another passionately. Deans continued his exploration of Cass' body, dragging his hand down the tones chest. He stopped when Cass moaned as his hand grazed by his nipple. Dean began to slowly roll his nipple between his fingers. Cass gasped and arched up at the sensation. Dean could feel Cass' hard cock press into his hip and a growl escaped him. Pulling back from the kiss, Dean looked down into his beautiful angel's face. Cass' eyes were hooded with desire, and his lips were red and kiss swollen. He was gorgeous, thought Dean. 

"You sure this is okay, Cass?" Dean prayed that he would say yes. 

"Yes, Dean. Please, don’t stop Dean. I have never felt this way before. You're amazing." 

"It's not like this is your first time." Dean was a little embarrassed by the praise. 

"It didn't feel like this Dean. This is so much better. So much more." 

"We have barely done anything yet." 

"I want you Dean. Please, keep going. Don’t stop." 

"I won't, I got you angel." Whispered Dean. 

Dean kissed Cass again and it grew even more heated this time. Dean could feel Cass' hands trying to lift up his shirt. Pulling off and smiling at the man below him, Dean lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it across the room. Dean was up on his knees looking down now, and it was a beautiful sight. Dean raked his eyes down Cass' body, and gasped at the sight of his cock. Cass was massive. 

"Damn, Cass. You sure were hiding a lot under that trench coat." 

* 

Castiel became a little bit self-conscious as Dean so openly looked at his body. 

"It's not too large?" Cass was nervous for Dean’s response. 

"I hope not." 

Castiel couldn’t take the focus on his body any more and he made a move to cover up a bit. Dean stopped his hand before he could though. 

"Please, Cass, can I look at you? You're gorgeous." 

"You really think so?" 

"I fucking know so." 

"Take off your clothes too?" 

He watched as Dean stood up and removed the remainder of his clothes. 

"Better?" Asked Dean with a smile. 

"Yes." 

Castiel was nervous and he could feel his body shake a little with anticipation. He watched as Dean made his way back over to the bed, and lowered himself next to him. 

"You alrigh Cass? You seem a little scared. I don’t want to push you into anything you dont want." 

"I want this Dean. I really do. I just, I have never really done this before. I am not experienced. I don’t want to disappoint you." 

"You could never Cass. Hell, I wish this was your very first time. I hate that that bitch got to touch you. She did not deserve you. You deserve to be with someone who fucking cares about you Cass. Who knows how to take care of you. Let me take care of you Cass." 

"Okay." Answered Castiel as he kissed Dean again. 

* 

Dean felt a bit embarrassed about his little chick flick moment, but he pushed that aside and poured his energy into kissing Cass. Dean kissed Cass' jaw and his neck, he slowly made his way down. Remembering how sensitive his nipple had been made Dean smirk. The next second his mouth was closing around the brown nub, and Dean sucked and licked and gently bit at it. Cass moaned out in pleasure and arched up, hand raking through Dean's hair. Dean smiled against Cass chest, but kept lavishing attention to his nipple. 

"Dean!" Moaned out Cass as his hand pulled at Dean's hair. 

Dean loved it. He was going to slowly break Cass down, until he was just a puddle of pure need and desire. Dean enjoyed how completely gone Cass was. His usual stoic angel was a writhing mess beneath him, and it was all because he was biting and licking one little nipple. Dean felt Cass lift his hips up and their cocks slid against one another. A shiver of pleasure went through Dean, but he held Cass hips down firmly after that. He was going to take his time. 

"Dean, please! I need more, please, please, touch me." 

With a growl Dean lifted his head and looked into Castiel's eyes. They were so blue. It had quickly become Dean's favorite color. He could barely look at the color now and not compare it to Cass' eyes. 

"Do you trust me Cass?" 

"Of course." 

"Then let me take the lead here. I got you, babe." 

"Okay." Dean lowered himself down to Cass' other nipple. 

* 

Castiel gasped as Dean's talented mouth closed around his other nipple. He had no idea that they had been so sensitive before now. He tried to arch his hips back into Dean's, he wanted to feel his cock rub along his own. It had felt so good before. Dean's hands were still firmly holding him down. For some reason, the fact that he was unable to move, placed in Dean's control was thrilling. Castiel started to explore what he could of Dean with his hands. He gripped his strong arms and shoulders. Castiel was aware that he was moaning out, but he had no control over it. It was like all of his nerve endings were lit on fire, there was so much pleasure flowing though him. It was nothing like this with April. 

Dean finally started to kiss his way down Castiel's body again. He stopped at his hip bone to place little bites and kisses along it. Dean was so close to his erection now, and Cass ached for relief. Dean had not so much as touched him yet and he was rock hard. There was a trail of precome slowly making its way down Cass' abdomen. Castiel watched as Dean began to lick up that trail, a deep moan issued from the hunter as he began to lap it up. Castiel could hardly breath, Dean was barely an inch away from his cock, and he needed to be touched so badly. Castiel groaned when instead of moving an inch and taking the tip of Castiel's erection between his beautiful lips, Dean lifted up and moved to work on his other hip bone. 

"Dean, please!" 

"Cass, angel, be patient. I have waited years for this, I am going to make it so good for you. Promise. Just trust me." 

* 

Dean was so fucking hard. There was a ridiculous amount of precome leaking out of his cock onto his bed below him. He was loving every second of this. How Cass tasted, the filthy little moans he was making. Cass was falling apart under his hands, and Dean wasn't done yet. Dean started to kiss and bite his way closer and closer to that glorious cock of Cass'. When he was just one small lick away he lifted his head again and with a smirk pushed his body lower down the bed. A desperate moan issued out of Cass as he moved, and Dean smiled. 

Dean picked up Cass' right leg and bending it slightly, he placed small kisses on the arch of his foot. It's not like Dean was into feet or something, that is not what this was about. This was about worshiping Cass. Dean was going to kiss every part of Cass' body. Dean was slowly making his way up Cass' leg now, he decided to stop and really take his time along Cass' inner thigh. Cass moaned and lifted up as Dean bite down on the sensitive place where thigh slowly turned into scrotum. 

"Dean! Fuck, yes, yes. Dean." 

"You like that Cass?" Asked Dean as he lifted his head to look up at Cass. 

"Yes." 

"Am I making you feel good, Angel?" 

"Yes, Dean. This feels unbelievable." 

With a smile Dean moved to Cass left leg, making the same trail up along it as he made on the right. By the time he reached Cass' upper thigh, Dean could feel Cass shaking underneath his hands. Cass' cock was swollen and deep red. It somehow looked even larger than it did before as it stretched out over Cass' stomach. 

* 

Castiel screamed out in ecstasy as Dean finally licked his erection from base to tip, and then wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking gently on him. 

"Dean!" Cass gripped Dean's hair tighter. 

Dean's slowly brought one had around Castiel's shaft and started to stroke. There was no way Castiel would last long, this was too amazing. Dean bobbed his head a couple of times, before he brought Cass deeper into his mouth, the tip of Castiel's erection hit the back of Dean's throat and Castiel came. He was unable to warn Dean before hot spurts of come were filling his mouth. Dean swallowed what he could, but he pulled back so that Cass' cock pulled out of his mouth, and a few streaks landed over Dean's lips and chin. Castiel was shaking and his vision had blacked out. Wave after wave of euphoria washed over Castiel as his orgasm spread throughout his body. 

* 

Dean watched Cass as he came down from his orgasm. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing labored; he had never looked as beautiful as he did then, thought Dean. Dean wrapped his own hand around his erection and began to stroke. It did not take long before Dean was tipping over, his come landing across Cass' thick, muscular thighs. Dean crawled up Cass' body, and laid down next to him, pulling the angel into an embrace. 

"How was that Cass?” 

"That was amazing Dean." Cass snuggled in closer to Dean. His eyes heavy with sleep and a smile on his face. 

"Not too repetitive for you then?" 

"Not at all." 

They kissed each other nice and slowly until they both quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of possibly adding sequels?


End file.
